I Wanna Ditch the Logical
by Liza
Summary: Will the Bartlet crew stay for a second term?


Title: I Wanna Ditch the Logical (1/1)

Title: I Wanna Ditch the Logical (1/1)

Author: Liza

Disclaimers: Not mine (tear), sole property of Master Sorkin, supreme ruler of the wing-verse, et all. Also, the amazingly awesome song read here is Eve 6's "Here's to the Night." If you haven't heard it (where have you been???) find it and listen to it. I swear, I would pay the 20 bucks for the CD for this one song. Enough of my ramblings, although I still have the dedication (hehehe).

Spoilers: I don't think so, but I mention Mrs. L and the President's "thing," so, just to be safe, everything through the 2nd season.

Feedback: greatly appreciated

Archive: Absolutely!!! Just tell me where (so I can brag)!

Dedication: [Here's the really long part]

Toni – Thank you for the first-period-bio-with-the-Stover-stare discussions of the previous West Wing, or the spoilers we have heard. I would not have made it without you. And I still can't believe you ditched me in French, for that, there will be some kind of punishment. You totally rule. Now, if you would only keep up with the Joanie-verse, I would be happy!!! j/k. See you in Chem. with the eeeeeeeeeevil Brooks (hehehe)

Andrew – What can I say, our song. I miss you. JKST FOREVER (tennis, not golf. What were you doing playing golf, Sara would like to know???)

Sara – the winner of the "Random Award." Thank you. I owe you one. By the way, awwwwww! Sara and (the good) Adam!!! Awwwwww!!!

So, (as Josh would say) here we go!!!

So denied

So I lied

Are you the now or never kind?

In a day 

And a day love

I'm gonna be gone for good again

Are you willing

To be had

Are you cool with just tonight?

Here's a toast

To all those who hear me all too well

`````````````````````````

They all watched the one screen. It was just like the campaign, but this time it didn't look as hopeful. Jed sat to the left of Abbey on the gray couch in the Residence, hand in hand. To his left was Ellie, clenching her jaw. To her left was Elizabeth, sitting on the arm of the couch, her hand on her daughter's shoulder, who was kneeling on the floor. Zoë sat next to Abbey, her hand tight in Charlie's, who was standing next to her. Leo was behind his best friend, Josh to his right, and his daughter to his left. Donna was biting her lip as she stood and looked left at her love. She couldn't bear to watch the TV, but she could read Josh better than she could anyone else, so it was him that she watched. Sam was next to Mallory, and next to him, Toby and CJ. The TV blared, and in the dark room, it hurt against their tired eyes.

"Now, we've been hearing in these past few weeks, that most people are likely to vote for the Republican candidate, Mr. Henry Shallick. These people don't believe that President Bartlet is capable of running his life, let alone our country. Now we're about to find out how much of a difference the President's disease made."

Someone changed the channel. They had heard enough of that the past few months.

" the tally from California. We can now say that the next president of the United States of America is –"

```````````````````````````

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye 

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

````````````````````````

The last time they heard that line, they were all celebrating, this time, crying. Jed dropped his head into his hands. Abbey rubbed his back gently. Ellie and Zoë both turned to give their father a hug. Liz just sat in shock as her daughter turned to stare at her, and her grandfather. Donna had tears running down her face, and Josh slid her easily into his arms. Sam was gawking at Leo, who had Mallory in a tight squeeze as CJ hugged Toby – a very peculiar site. But Toby hugged her back. There was a connection, like they were a child taking their first breath. And as Jed looked around the room, they were a team. They made it this far, they could still be a family when it was over. He was sure.

```````````````````````

Put your name 

On the line

Along with place and time

Wanna stay

Not to go

I wanna ditch the logical

Here's a toast

To all those 

Who hear me all too well

``````````````````````````

Now what? Jed thought. I don't have Mrs. Landingham, and now I'm going to have to deal with it. But he still thanked God for all of the opportunities that had been placed in his hands. And, as he looked around the room, all the people who had been put into his life.

``````````````````````

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye 

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

All my time is froze in motion

Can't I stay an hour or two or more

Don't let me let you go

Here's a toast 

To all those who know me all too well

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye 

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

````````````````````````

Josh looked at the half-empty boxes sitting on the floor– he had already started to unpack, he just had to finish. He had packed long ago – as did most of the staff – when Bartlet's polling started to go downhill. It hadn't been that low since, since their first year, Josh thought. That was the night that Leo let them off the hook. They named their people for the FEC. And it felt amazing. And now he knew for sure that they could do it again.

Donna looked at Josh. I should tell him to go home, she thought. We'll have plenty of work to do tomorrow. She smiled. Tomorrow.

````````````````````````

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye 

Tomorrow's gonna come too soon

``````````````````````````

"We can now say that the next president of the United States of America is, President Josiah Bartlet!"

The End

Endnote: Did I trick you into thinking they lost? Did I? Did I??? (Hint: feedback is greatly appreciated – this is my first)


End file.
